For example, the remote operation of an electronic device, such as a Television receiver (TV), is performed by transmitting a command from a remote commander to the TV in such a way as to press a button of the remote commander which is provided with channel buttons and volume buttons.
Meanwhile, in recent years, in order to support various operations, such as the operation of a browser on a display screen of the TV and the like, a remote commander which is provided with a touch sensor for detecting a touch on an operation surface of a touch pad, a touch panel, or the like has been proposed.
Further, applications have increased which are used to enable a remote operation of an electronic device by performing a touch operation using an apparatus which is provided with a touch sensor like a smart phone.
Operation systems which operate an electronic device other than the TV using the touch sensor which detects the operation performed by a user on the operation surface can be largely divided into two types, that is, first and second operation systems.
The first operation system is, like the touch pad which is provided on a so-called notebook Personal Computer (PC) or the like, an operation system which moves a pointer (a cursor) which is displayed on a display screen using, so to speak, a “relative position” operation which is the same as a mouse operation, and operates a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or the like which is arranged on the display screen.
In the first operation system, a pointer is moved according to a relative position which is touched on the operation surface with reference to a position on the operation surface at which a touch is started. Therefore, the pointer is not necessarily displayed at the same position even when the same position on the operation surface is touched.
The second operation system is an operation system (for example, refer to PTL 1) which associates each point (each position) (coordinates) on the operation surface of the touch pad or the like which is operated by a user with each point (each position) (coordinates) on the display screen of the TV or the like in a one to one correspondence and operates a pointer which moves according to an “absolute position” on the operation surface of a touch pad.
In the second operation system, each point on the operation surface has a one to one correspondence with each point on the display screen. Therefore, if the same position on the operation surface is touched, the pointer is displayed at the same position.
Meanwhile, in order to enable multi-touch which has become popular recently, the second operation system is necessary to maintain the positional relationship between respective touch points when the operation surface is touched by a plurality of fingers.
In the first operation system, a pointer is displayed on the display screen regardless of whether a user touches the operation surface of the touch pad. However, in the second operation system, for example, when the user touches the operation surface, a pointer is displayed at a position on the display screen which corresponds to the touched point (touch point).
Therefore, in the second operation system, when the user releases the touch from the operation surface (when a finger is taken away), the pointer which has been displayed on the display screen is eliminated.
In the above-described second operation system, for example, it may be possible to display a pointer on the display screen respectively according to an operation performed on the operation surface by a finger of the left hand (a left-hand finger) and an operation performed on the operation surface by a finger of the right hand (a right-hand finger), and thus it may be possible to perform operation by using both hands.
Therefore, according, to the second operation system, when an On Screen Keyboard (OSK) is operated, it may be possible to rapidly perform the selection of a key, the selection of a predictive candidate, or the like.